reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur's Eyes
"Arthur's Eyes" is Episode 13 in Season 1. It originally aired on July 27, 1983. Synopsis The episode begins with four LeVars looking at seeing riddles in different ways. With one picture, the first one sees it as spots on a giraffe. The second one sees it as eyes and a nose when you turn it around at 90 degrees. The third one sees it as a close-up of Swiss cheese. The fourth one sees it as two balloons playing catch. It all depends on how you look at it. The four LeVars look at a couple more eye riddles. Many people see many things in different ways. Besides having a unique way of seeing things, people's other senses are unique too. LeVar loves coming to the farmer's bazaar because he gets surrounded by all kinds of sights, smells, and textures. He challenges the viewers' eyes at seeing close-ups of certain fruits and vegetables. The things the viewers see are viewed through a special camera lens. Some people use special lenses to see things, especially when they can't see well. LeVar explains, "I wear glasses, and sometimes I wear contact lenses." He shows the viewers a color blindness test chart and describes how you can tell if you're color blind. A different color blindness, unlike with your eyes, has something to do with your mind. It has nothing to do with what you see, but how you see it. LeVar has a flipbook he made himself. The picture changes each time you turn a page. Flipping the pages faster looks like a moving film. Most animated or cartoon films or TV shows are made frame by frame. Movies are another way to show people their ways of seeing and hearing the world. A group of students is asked to close their eyes, listen to a piece of music, and tell what they see in their minds when they hear it. One sees a blue ballerina dancing in a garden. Another pictures a bunch of dominoes dancing around. Two explain that working with a partner is a good idea. Because if you can't decide on what you might see in your mind when music plays, you can ask someone what he or she sees in his or her head. When you use your other four senses, you don't need your eyes to know what's happening. Some people don't even do so for reading books. Blind people--those who can't see--use Braille, a language consisting of raised bumps or dots that help them read. Each set of dots represents a letter, number, or character you can read with your fingers. You can read the world around you by using your other senses besides sight. Some people hear others by not using their ears, but using their eyes. They call it miming--a way of talking with your body by using movements and actions. LeVar show the viewers that miming is one way of communicating without words. Another popular way is by using American Sign Language. It is where you use your hands to talk with people who are deaf--those who can't hear. LeVar is looking at different things in a toy store. To him, they seem almost realistic. He says the things he sees can make him pretty small if he judges himself like that. And sometimes, even the real world could make him feel small. He and the other three LeVars from the beginning of the episode demonstrate to the viewers the only way to really know how important you are is by looking inside yourself. Everything depends on how you see it. Review Books *A Show of Hands *Through Grandpa's Eyes *Is This a Baby Dinosaur? Highlighted Books *The Turn About, Think About, Look About Book *All the Colors of the Race *Roly Goes Exploring Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes